Lots of Valentines
by OonakiTheLast
Summary: Timmy has given up on finding the one for him but Cupid doesn't allow it. [Timmy, Tootie, Trixie, Veronica, Molly, Missy, CosmoXWanda]


**This story begins **with a fifteen year old Timmy Tiberus Turner. It's a beautiful Valentine's day but for him it's just an ordinary day. Five years ago he stopped trying to focus on finding things like Valentine's because he was crestfallen by the girl of his dreams; Trixie Tang for the last time. It took quite awhile for him to recover from his saddened state but he has buried any intentions on finding that certain someone…that's what he believed anyway.

However, a little pink love sprite had the exact opposite plan for the Young Turner. Cupid has seen that over the years Timmy has indeed been getting back into shape [in more ways than one] yet he cannot and will not let Timmy's attempts of affection go to waste especially once again on the very day Cupid's existence stands for, no matter what he has to do get Timmy to start showing his love once more.

Like any usual day, Timmy boards the Dimmsdale High School Bus and takes a empty seat then he pulls out a comic and starts to read, completely ignorant to what Cupid had in store for him that day. The day before Valentine's day, Cupid had gone around to each girl that had potential to be a good partner for Timmy and shot them with his most extremely potent love arrows. The effects wouldn't be shown until the next day. He'd managed to shoot quite a variety of girls. One being the obvious Trixie Tang, Others were such as here closest friends Veronica and Missy, the gothic godchild Molly, and his original ideal partner Tootie. Once morning came around, they would barely even be able to think of anything but the person Cupid had plans for. The potent also made it so it would last until Timmy shows effective signs of him not loving in return but he probably wouldn't want to be too harsh on the way he expressed it to them because the arrows effects can have some nasty side ones if not done correct but he trusted and had faith in Timmy enough that he wouldn't go breaking a girl's heart too hard. The stage is finally complete and now Cupid's plan unfolds…

As Timmy is reading his comic, he hears someone calling to him that only he could hear…It was one of his Fairy Godparents in disguise as some of his school supplies.

Wanda: [To Timmy - In a kind manner] "Hey Sport, I'd hate to interrupt you but the bus has stopped and everyone's leaving."

Timmy: [To Wanda - Noticing] "Oh! Thanks Wanda. [To Godparents] Hey listen, You two can take a break for today and head back home. I don't think much is going to happen. Heck, I haven't even seen Tootie all morning. Must be sick at home or something which is a load off me especially considering what day it is."

It was a bit of a lie. Timmy was actually rather anxious and would've have actually 'LOVED' having to see her but he was also nervous and scared at the same time, not because she was madly in love with him and was always chasing him, he had gotten used to that yet he didn't want to risk him sharing his feelings and messing up like he did with Trixie. Which is why he chose to ignore the feelings and pretend like nothing was there. He felt he wasn't worthy enough of what was there to begin with. So he just acted casual for the past years as his feelings inevitably grew stronger.

Wanda: [To Timmy - With Comfort and Acception] "Sure thing! Will you need anything before we go? [In a Sly yet Teasing manner ] Like say a certain box of some kind? "

She said as she and her spouse poofed into existence when no one could notice them off the bus. She was holding a red heart shape candy box wrapped in a white ribbon. Wanda knew Timmy wasn't really in the mood for Valentines as he used to but it didn't hurt to try.

Cosmo: [To Timmy - Happily]"Oh! I wouldn't worry Timmy, the only thing inside them is chocolate…[Now drowling wanting only to himself as he reachs out flailing his arms out anxiously and desperately for the box] GIMME!"

Wanda blocked him simply by placing one palm over his cheek keeping the box in the other hand far away from where her husband can reach.

Wanda: [To Cosmo - In a sweet tone] "Aww, Calm down knucklehead, these are for Timmy. You're beginning to get worser than I do and that's saying alot."

Timmy: [To Wanda - Interrupting yet back on point] "Thanks but no thanks Wanda. I'm really not trying to impress anybody. Just looking to have a normal day at school as usual."

Wanda:[To Timmy - Slightly Dissappointed but still Cheerful] " -Sigh- Oh well but will you at least keep them with you. Who knows maybe you'll get lucky."

Timmy: [To Wanda - A bit annoyed yet still calm] "Sure thing but 'I KNOW' nothing will."

Timmy accepted Wanda's chocolates and puts them into his backpack as Cosmo tried hard to grab them but failed in his attempt when Wanda held him back.

Cosmo:[Crying] "NOOOO! Why Wanda? WHYYYY?"

Wanda simply poofs another box into her hands

Cosmo:[To Wanda - Stops Crying after Noticing and hugging his spouse with joy] "Oooh Wanda! You do still love me."

Wanda:[To Cosmo - Returning the hug with love] "And I'll never stop either"

Both Fairies begin kissing and almost even start to making out right there on the spot when their Godchild interrupts.

Timmy:[To Godparents - Slightly Disturbed yet Glad] "Alright you two! I'll see you later because I'd rather not right now."

Wanda: [To Timmy - Barely Recollecting herself] "Hmmm. Later Kiddo"

Both Godparents continue as they poof away back to Timmy's House inside their home within the fishbowl. Shortly after they've left, Timmy hears Dimmsdale High's School bells and goes inside to prepare before his first period class starts.

At his locker, Timmy starts to pack away his things. He goes into his backpack and takes out the box of chocolates, attempting to put them in the locker quickly so no one will get the wrong idea that he might have a valentine for Valentine's Day but is caught by his friends; Chester and AJ.

Chester: [To Timmy - Sly] Yo Timmm! That heart for someone or are you just doing some arts and crafts again?

AJ: [To Chester - Disagreeing] Please! If that were a project for his arts and crafts, we would both be astonished by now.

Chester: [To AJ - Agreeing] True. [To Timmy] So it must mean you're back in the game, right Triple T?

Timmy: [To Both of his friends - With a manner of clarification] "No guys. This is just something my mom decided to give me because she thought I might find someone today but I'm pretty sure we all know that's a bunch of bull."

He said as he put the box in the locker.

Chester: [To Timmy - Attempting to Encourage while putting an arm around his shoulder] "Awwww, Come on dude! Don't worry! I've got a feeling you can actually do it today."

AJ: [To Timmy - Cautioning] "I wouldn't trust it. Last time he had a 'feeling about something' we almost winded up with a dangerously faulty project. Note: Don't let Chester near the atom splitters anymore"

Chester: [To AJ] "Yeah but this deals with something entirely different."

Timmy: [To Chester] "It doesn't matter dude. I'm still not in any mood for Valentine's, I just want to get through this day like any other."

Chester: [To Timmy - Becoming Devious] "Oh Really? Then I've got something that will interest you…"

At this moment, Chester takes his backpack from his shoulders, unzips it, reaches in and grabs a new comic. He reveals it to both Timmy and AJ who are both amazed and in disbelief at what he is holding in his hand.

AJ: [To Chester - Still in disbelief] "Is that…?"

Chester: [To Timmy and AJ - Acting Proud] "That's right Gentlemen! Feast you're eyes on The Last Limited Edition: Crash Nebula vs Crimson Chin Special. Took me a lot of saving and finding the right merchant but I finally got it."

Timmy: [To Chester - With Awe, trying to get a closer look] "Whoooa! Nice du-"

Chester: [To Timmy - Interrupting while take book away from his observation] "Nuh-Uh, Tim! First, I've got a challenge for you before you get to read"

Timmy: [To Chester - Disappointed and Curious] "Aww Dude, -Sigh- What gives?"

Chester:[To Timmy - Becoming Clever] "Well, Seeing how you're confident and stuck on proving you can't actually find anyone for Valentine's, I want you to actually do it."

Timmy: [To Chester - Actually trying to comprehend the words spoken to him] "W-What? You want me to try and find a Valentine for Valentine's Day?"

Chester: [To Timmy - Clarifying his statement confidently] "That's what I said."

Timmy and AJ stare at each other for a brief moment before exploding with laughter believing this to actually be a joke.

Timmy: [To Chester - Still laughing] "Oh Hahaha! That's just too much. Oh my si-sides can't take it HahaHAAA…"

AJ: [To Chester - Laughing and Agreeing with Timmy] "Aw man hahaha! Even my brain can't handle it."

Chester: [To Friends] "Hey, I'm serious" [To Timmy - Smiling] "Tim, If you can't even manage to give one of those sweets in your box to a girl you like by the end of this day, I'll lend the comic to you for a whole month."

Timmy stopped laughing after hearing this as he can tell his friend has alot of resolve in his voice.

Timmy: [To Chester - Still smiling from laughing but softly letting go] "Wow! You're really serious about this…Fine. Challenge Accepted. However, I've only got four girls that I actually consider to like. That would be Missy, Molly, Veronica, and obviously Trixie. So if they reject me then that comic is as good as mine."

Timmy was kind of glad Tootie wasn't there at school for the day, otherwise he'd probably fail the challenge easily. Also, he didn't want to let her know he had a thing for her too. He was extremely confident that the girls he chose would reject him anyway.

Chester: [To Timmy - Agreeing] "Sure Thing but if they don't reject you, you have to give me one of your rare collector's cards for Doomsurge of my choosing."

Timmy: [To Chester - Also Agreeing, not giving a second thought] "Deal. I'll make sure you both get a good front row seat once I'm crowned King of the Rejected. We'll start around lunchtime. Just let me know if you want to call off the challenge."

Chester: [To Timmy - With an Arrogant Chuckle] "Heh. Thanks but I'm pretty sure I won't need to. Remember that feeling I was talking about?"

Timmy: [To Chester - As if ignoring] " Whatever you say. Alright, I've got to get to class so I'll catch you both at lunch"

The school bell rang once again signifying that classes were starting. Timmy went along to his first period class. He took a seat and thought to himself on how easy it was going to be to beat Chester's Challenge and anxious to read the comic as if he had already won it. While he was daydreaming, the pink fairy Cupid was observing him, far from anyones sight, and was concocting a plan to further push young Turner towards his partners.

Cupid: [To Self - Intrigued] " Hmmm. Their little game won't be enough to push them all closer to each other. I need something that won't even give Turner any chance of self-denial."

That's when Cupid's next idea struck him like lightning.

Cupid: [To Self - Excited] "That's It! If I make them work with each other, His spark is sure to be released. All I have to do is pose as a teacher then assign them to a project that would take them quite sometime to finish all alone. Cupid…You are genius!"

It was the beginning of a pretty crazy February 15th.

**Meanwhile**, in Timmy's room, deep within the fishbowl's magic castle of Timmy's Fairies. Sweet love noises are being made in the room of Cosmo and Wanda's. Specifically, moaning and wet sucking sounds are emitting while a naked Wanda's mouth is injected with naked Cosmo's hotstick as she bobs her head and big breasts gracefullly on it. Both in a bigger and more grown humanoid form than usual. Cosmo, sitting and holding himself up with his hands, halfway laying back to their bed letting out sounds while on the floor, Wanda, both knees and her bottom topping the ankles, was pleasuring him. She stopped for a quick second to start stroking his member at a steady pace with her hand to keep him stimulated so she could ask a question.

Wanda: [To Cosmo - In the most Erotic and Sincere Tone, looking up at him] "How does it feel, Hotstuff?"

Cosmo: [To Wanda - Sounding satisfied and impressed] "Wow Honey! You just keep getting better each and everyday. I'd love to stay like this forever."

Wanda: [To Cosmo - Extremely flattered] "Aawww. I'd love that as well but I'm sure happy we get to do this every now and then. I just hope Timmy will be okay without us today."

Cosmo: [To Wanda - Comforting and Smiling] "No need to worry Wanda. There's been more times than one where our godchild has even gotten us out of trouble."

Wanda: [To Cosmo - Feeling relieved] "Well…you've got me there. Alright! I guess I'll just have to worry about this big guy down here.[Gesturing to Cosmo's lower region, Giving a playful smile] How does that sound?"

Cosmo: [To Wanda - Excited] "Sounds Fantabulous or whatever that word is-Aaah!"

Without letting him finish his sentence, Wanda proceeds to give Cosmo deeper and more passionate slurps then before. She was really enjoying it too while she anxiously yet patiently awaited those white hot melty, sticky and creamy shots to splash through her mouth. He was also equally enjoying the delight she was giving to him. After not even a minute, he succumbed and let everything out exactly as she expected. It wasn't over there though. Once she let it all in her mouth, she let about half of it soak her bosom while the other half she chugged like she was thristy. Wanda then continued to work on it as she began to massage the rod with her breasts, further rousing him for another release which happened few seconds later. However, Cosmo felt as if he was being unfair, letting Wanda make him the only one feeling good. He took her up and gently placed her on the bed with serious look on his face.

Wanda: [To Cosmo - Worried] "Co-CosmOOOooohhhh!"

Was all she could muster to say before her husband started wildly kissing and sucking around her neck while he rubbed her lower region's small lump vigoriously. For her it was like being tickled around her neck and satisfying an really good itch but only you're not able to do much except bellow and instinctively move your torso to the feeling. For Cosmo, since he didn't have much of a brain, he didn't know what to think. All he felt is great and proud that he could return the favor. This came pretty instantly to him without the need to think and he was feeling much glee from hearing Wanda's cries of pleasure. Within seconds, Wanda released her own juicy fluids from her depths similar to a small water sprinkler. She begins to pant softly as if she just gotten finished running a marathon. Not yet convinced with the state she appeared to be in, Cosmo moves downward toward her wet spot, licks around lump, and sticks his tongue into sweet pink flesh blanket. He commences to move his tongue in a 360 motion as deep and fast as he can. Wanda reacts by grasping his head with both hands, head back, and eyes rolled halfway past her socket. She was so sensitive at this point that she felt the heat and saliva of his colliding with her muff. It was unbearable yet amazing at the same time for her. It wasn't long until she let herself loose a second time in her spouse's mouth. Cosmo swallows it all with enjoyment then moves to meet his wife's gaze.

Cosmo: [To Wanda - With Curiousty] "How was it, Sugarpop?"

Wanda: [To Cosmo - In an Erotic and Amazed manner; nearly exhausted] "Wooow Hone, You really are full of suprises."

Cosmo: [To Wanda - Delighted and Agreeing] " You know it."

She grabs his shaft with an intent, stroking to make sure it stayed hardened.

Wanda: [To Cosmo - With an impish smile] "That I do. So let's move off the foreplay and get right to it, Hotstuff"

Cosmo returns with his own smile before they move into very affectionate kisses while Wanda guides him into her hole. A desperate gasp escapes her as he pushes his stick deep into her insides. The pace is slow at first as he pulls away and pushes foward again and again causing nothing but constant moans from both spouses then it quickens, erupting louder love sounds, rocking and squeaking their bed frame. She wraps her legs around his thighs in a pretzel form and arms locked on top his neck. His thrusts continue, now at a fast but steady speed. However, they both feel themselves reaching that point of climax and can't hold it anymore. Both Cosmo and Wanda release all the fluids within them on to each other before completely stopping from exhaustion. Cosmo stares at Wanda's eyes while she gazes back then give out a simultaneous "I love you".

**Back in Dimmsdale High**, Timmy is now almost done with his third period class. He was feeling good because he'd already gotten most of his assignments and even homework out the way which is something he would have avoided doing at all costs but time does change a person gradually. Although he wasn't as smart as his best friend AJ, he could manage to get A's and B's. While he sat staring at the wall hold his head up on a schooldesk, he starts thinking of the past. Like how Francis used to bully him but now is no longer in the same school as him along with those snobby rich boys Tad and Chad. He was glad, alot of things became more simplier and easier for him. An extra plus for him too was that he didn't have to see much of Vicky, the once proclaimed babysitter, who was now dealing with college which left her too busy to worry about anything else. Although he probably wouldn't need a babysitter to watch over him nowadays anyway since he's fifteen. He still was considered "an average kid that no one understands" and still some people would make fun of him just because but he could tolerate it. So why was it that he felt…incomplete. He had peace and his Fairy Godparents yet it still didn't satisfy him. Timmy just wasn't receiving the enlightenment he was seeking. Maybe it was just a part of him growing. There was also the other possiblity of him wanting love but that idea was absolutely absurd to him so he blew it off as his growth. He did have feelings for Trixie, Tootie, Veronica, Missy, and Molly but he had already accepted it would never work out.

The bell rang and it was finally time for lunch. Timmy grabbed his backpack and goes to the cafeteria after he has gotten the chocolates for Chester's challenge.

Timmy: [Thinking - With Confidence] "Well, I guess one thing comes good out of these. Hmph, Chester should have never challenged me to this."

He arrives in and takes a seat at the usual table where him and the group of Chester, AJ, Elmer, and Sanjay sit. Sanjay and Elmer were informed about the challenge by Chester and AJ before they had got to is already gathered and prepared for the fun.

Chester: [To Timmy - With a playful but smug attitude as he sees the box in Timmy's hand] "So you're actually going through."

Timmy: [To Chester- Sharing the same attitude] "Just as much as you are."

AJ: [To Chester - Verifying as if worried] "Are you sure you want to go on with this Chess? I've got to side with Timmy this time."

Sanjay: [To Chester - Siding with AJ] "I also decide to go with Timmy. I don't think he's been ever had a girl unfortunately."

Elmer: [To Chester - Same as Sanjay] "Yeah, I'd have to be absolutely insane to make up something like that considering the odds."

Chester: [To All - Unmoved] "Oooh! Just wait. My feeling is going to prove you all wrong."

Timmy: [To Chester - Hearing enough] " Let's just get this over with so I can get to reading that comic."

Timmy gets ready to walk off and meet one of the girls, he accidently bumbs into someone…Missy; the sweet and popular strawberry blonde haired girl, one of the girls he was interested in and one he had to ask. Timmy and his friends eyes shot wide open in surprise including Chester but no one was more shocked by this than Timmy himself. In fact, he got nervous for a moment, glowing red from the cheeks. Timmy didn't know really why he liked her beside the fact that she was very kind to almost anyone she met including him but apparently it was enough for forced himself from being dumbstruck so he could ask her if she wanted one of the chocolates.

Timmy: [To Missy - Still abit nervous] "Oh-um…S-Sorry about that Missy."

Missy: [To Timmy - Innocent and Sweet] "Hehe. That's okay. How are you today?"

Timmy: [To Missy - Attempting to act steadfast] "I-I'm fine. This is quite convenient. I w-was wondering if you would like a valentine's chocolate."

Timmy's heart was just screaming at the chance to talk to her further but his pride wouldn't allow it. He was also very confused, she was being rather nicer to him than usual even for her. Missy was always a gleeful girl and willing to chat with anyone so he thought it was just him.

Missy: [To Timmy - Honest] "Oh, I'd love one."

Timmy: [To Missy - Expecting a different response; Not yet comprehending] "Oh that's al-Huh?"

Missy: [To Timmy - With a cheerful smile] "I said I'd love one"

At this moment AJ's, Sanjay's, Elmer's mouths drop while Chester simply says "HAH! TOLD YOU". Timmy starts to lose his composure as the box in his hands begins shaking of nervousness. He continues to hold himself together as he opens the box.

Timmy: [To Missy - Hold the open box to her; Nervously] "…h-h-here you go."

Missy: [To Timmy - Extremely Grateful and Happy] "Thank you!"

She picks one, eats it, and is quite satisfied.

Timmy: [To Missy - Trying to put on a smile] "Your W-Welcome. [Questioning] Wait, Why did you come over here anyway?"

Missy: [To Timmy - Looking away, smiling and blushing] "No reason. Thanks again Timmy"

She walks away from the groups table and heads towards the popular girls table.

Missy had actually wanted to confess to her newfound love the whole time but it wasn't the right moment for her. She just visited him because she wanted to see him. For her, it was ages since she last saw his face although it was only the day before. Comfort, relief, and joy filled her after finally seeing him.

Frozen by his emotions upon her depature, Timmy feels soft and warm like he usually did if it came to her or the other girls as he a smile. Nevertheless, He pulls back to his ordinary mood after realizing what happened; being shocked, embarassed, confused, and alittle angry all at the same time. Chester walks up close to him with sly grin on his face.

Chester: [To Timmy - With an achieved attitude] "Well Tim-"

Timmy: [To Chester- Interupting, annoyed at his failure] "Yeah, Yeah, Here you go"

Timmy pulls out a pack of cards in a small rectangular holder and hands it to Chester. He looks through then finds the card he was searching for. Timmy sees Molly coming from the lunchline, getting ready to sit with her table friends. He immediately feels eager to try again, feeling that it must of simply been a fluke.

Timmy: [To Chester - Determined] "Hmph, you just got lucky. Give me another go. If I can't get the next three to take a chocolate then you give me that comic. If I do though, you get another card."

Chester: [To Timmy - Intrigued] "Sounds good to me. My feeling is still kicking anyway."

Timmy: [To Chester - Sarcastically] "Really? [Normal] Well I'm about prove it wrong."

Timmy goes to Molly's table, completely assured that his attempts this time will not go as before. He became friends with her since both of them had fairies and knew she wouldn't be caught doing valentine's stuff even if she was having the greastest day. Veronica Star and Trixie Tang were a different situation. Since they were two of the most popular girls in the school, they would never try to consider accepting anything from. It was all going to be easy for him he believed. He approached Molly, ready for her to reject his offer without a second thought…


End file.
